worldrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zero Xepher
Zero Xepher is a Senior Officer in WORLD. He is 24 years-old, is the mentor of Kyro Xenon, and carries a Blue Sapphire handgun named the Bloody Rose. His ability is telekinesis. Appearence Zero looks rather strange-his eyes are a bright, vivid purple while his hair is a silvery-gray. His expression is often intense or serious, and his rather tall form (six foot ten inches) makes him look rather intimidating. He's very fit, despite his thin outlook, and he often wears a long button-up collared shirt and accompanying long black pants with sturdy dark shoes. Personality He's a very concerned officer-as in, he doesn't like anyone else going on missions with him. He doesn't work well with others. If he does, he tends to become a control freak and orders everyone around him to either stay out of his way or just go back to base. Zero's a bit...uptight on some things, but if he's relaxed he can be an amiable guy. He also likes to stick to the rules, but will improvise if needed. Often, if his first plan didn't work, he can usually make another plan very quickly on the spot and then smoothly execute it. Zero can become easily irritated by the most smallest things; if people state the obvious, or ask the obvious, often he'll retaliate with a sarcastic comment. He's a well-trained officer that doesn't need any beginners to drag him down. However, as the story progresses, he begins to open up to those around him and becomes steadily nicer. He begins to show some affection for his student, Kyro Xenon, often thinking him of him as a younger brother. He often enjoys getting into squabbles with Marynessa Gardaalne and finds it very entertaining to see people irritated with him. On the inside though, he is willing to make sacrifices for the sake of WORLD. History He was raised in a normal family, with normal traditions, a normal life. His parents worked with WORLD and he wished to join them. Sure, they might not be home a lot but whenever they were, his parents hung out with him and kept him happy. He'd always feel a bit sad though, whenever they left...He might not even know if they would come back or not. To keep himself occupied, he would practice his ability on objects in the backyard; lifting a rock, moving a tree branch, etc. One day, when his parents were gone and he was old enough to be in the house alone, someone broke in. Panicked, Zero sprinted toward his father's study and quickly and quietly rummaged around the desk until he found his father's old Bloody Rose gun. He hid under the desk and asked himself, "Why am I scared? My parents wouldn't be." So he got up and with the little training his father had taught him in self-defense, incapacitated the burglar and called his parents. Soon enough, they showed up and were surprised to see Zero standing over the unconscious burglar's body and the Bloody Rose handgun in his hand. The expression on his face was triumphant-soon after that, his parents had him in WORLD and he rose through the ranks with his exceptional skill in not being fearful and the ability to knock down opponent's weapons before they could use them (with his ability). As of now, he is a Senior Officer and is the mentor of Kyro Xenon. He underwent a mission with his new student and is now currently considering a promotion for Kyro, due to his success on his mission. His next mission was to rescue Marynessa Gardaalne from the Mirage Being Organization. He got into a fight with Mrs. Gardaalne and now has several scars to prove it. He came back from the mission and has decided to join in on the next one with the Commander. Now, with the betrayal of former friend and teammate, Daren Moon, Zero's anger and fury has taken control and he no longer cares about anything except to kill and destroy the Mirage Being Organization with everything he has. Nothing matters to him now except to cause as much pain as possible toward the organization that has caused WORLD so much strife. Soon after that however, the group was sent to capture Yurok Godslayer; Zero was meant to go on the mission but chose not to at the last minute. He and his trainee, Kyro, have taken a break from WORLD and headed off to Kyro's farm. It is not known whether or not they will return to WORLD. Relationships [[Kyro Xenon|'Kyro']]: Zero, at first, simply saw him as nothing other than a trainee to be taught. However, as time progresses, he comes to realize that he truly does actually care about the well-being of his student. Zero often says that Kyro is his 'little brother'. [[Marynessa Gardaalne|'Marynessa']]: Zero, on the surface, appears to squabble and argue with Marynessa a lot-despite this, he does care about her happiness and seeks to keep her light-hearted. He has a soft spot for her and sees their bond as a big brother and little sister relationship. Zero comes to refer to her as 'little sis'. [[Daren Moon|'Daren']]: At first, Zero just thought of him as another officer who'd be a useful ally. Over the missions though, Zero had come to listen to his ideas and plans for action and knows very well that Daren paid close attention to his plans. He'd come to see him as a determined man who would never back down-however, after the betrayal, Zero has no second thoughts and plans on killing him...Or at least making him suffer as much as Marynessa did when he betrayed her. Now, he hates this man with a bitter fury at the destruction of WORLD. [[Aulden Marfort|'Aulden']]: Even though Zero isn't that close to Aulden, he does have a respect to him. He knows full well that Aulden is quite capable of doing anything he chooses to do-he sees Aulden as being a man whom everyone should look up to, due to his kindness and gentle personality. [[Ira Kurosawa|'Ira']]: As with Aulden, Zero does not have a very strong friendship but still sees him as a good ally and friend to have in battle. He knows full well that Ira is quite deadly in close combat but comes to look at his playfulness as annoyance. [[Sora Ike-hanshateki|'Sora']]: Zero does not know her very well and doesn't know much about her except that she hangs around with Ira. He sees her as a distracted trainee with no serious personality. [[Noman Z. Godslayer|'Commander']]: Zero, due to being a lower rank, does have respect for the Commander but inside, doesn't really appreciate the way he's always drinking. He doesn't like alcohol that much, for it had knocked him out one time and he'd been out of it for more than twenty-four hours. Skills and Abilities Zero's abilities is quite unique-his parents had taught him everything there is to know about WORLD, fighting, the various equipment used for WORLD, and other things. He's skilled in quite a lot of areas but often doesn't show it. Power: His main power is to be able to manipulate objects from certain distances and create a molecular shield around him and anyone else. He has trouble making a shield but is rather apt in his telekinesis abilities. Often times he uses his telekinesis to exploit his enemy's powers, thus disabling their weapon and forcing them to succumb by choking their airway. He works from the inside out, often times barely using his Bloody Rose gun. Self-Taught Fighter: Zero learned most of his moves from his parents but gradually began to create strategies himself, often imitating those in shows. His way of battling is to quickly strike first, then move back and deal swift blows toward the enemy's weak spots while also handicapping them from the inside. Zero is a deadly fighter-with his ability, he can kill his enemy or also keeping them alive and succumbing them to pain. He is quite merciless in the face of an enemy he hates-he'll either knock them out or if he's in a bad mood, will kill them. Reflexive Thinker: Zero often retaliates by reflexes alone-it has served him well in some occasions but in others his quick actions have led him to risky situations. He has the keen ability to think quickly in a situation while also executing a smooth, swift formal action. His plans are often changed in the middle of the battle-thanks to this, Zero is unpredictable.